Safe
by dwjx
Summary: Set during Spyfall Part 1. ONESHOT Yaz/13


**Hi! So the new series kicked off last week and I don't know about everyone else but I'm so freaking stoked! I got the idea for this story after watching Spyfall, Part 1 so if you haven't seen it yet then there are minor spoilers here, you have been warned.**

**.**

**When Ryan checks on Yaz the morning after her '_abduction?'_ I just thought it would have been sweet to see her and 13 have a moment. I'm a big fan of the 13/Yaz ship and if it doesn't become canon we can just pretend, right? Anyway, i hope you all like it. I'm still working on Home but I might dabble in some series 12 one shots if theres any interest. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Safe**

The Doctor could hardly believe her eyes when Yaz appeared in the cell they had trapped the Kasaavin in only minutes prior. She had rushed over and had 'O' retract the trap as quickly as he could and release her friend. Yaz looked absolutely terrified and The Doctor wanted nothing more than to hold her and make her feel safe but they had so much going on so she made a mental note to check in with her once they'd picked Ryan up and settled in for the night.

With Ryan safely back on the TARDIS with the others, The Doctor told them to get some rest as it had been a long day for all of them. Graham and Ryan bid The Doctor goodnight before heading off to their rooms, Yaz, who had remained fairly quiet since her arrival hung back in the console room after they had left and The Doctor was about to spark up a conversation with her friend before she beat her to it.

"I thought I was dead." Her voice was quiet and a frown marred her features as she stared ahead at nothing in particular.

The Doctor looked over at her as she spoke, she had no idea where Yaz had ended up between leaving San Francisco and arriving in Australia but wherever it had been it had clearly shaken her up.

"Oh, Yaz." She said with a sigh, moving away from the console she closed the distance between herself and her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

Yaz slipped her arms around The Doctor's waist, she hid her face against her shoulder as tears she had tried so hard to keep at bay began to fall. The Doctor held her tight and they stood in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being the usual whirl of the TARDIS and an occasional sniffle from Yaz. She was no longer quite the 'oncoming storm' her tenth regeneration had been but she was mad, no one hurt her fam and got away with it.

It was a few more moments before Yaz finally lifted her head and The Doctor let her go so she could step back, the young woman wiped away her remaining tears and took a deep breath before giving The Doctor a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that, I just blubbered all over you." She said with a frown.

"Don't be silly, that's what mates are for, blubber away." The Doctor told her with a smile.

"Do you, wanna talk about what happened?" She added after a beat.

Yaz was quiet for a moment and The Doctor waited patiently, she loved all of her fam but she had always felt closer with Yaz. Moments where it was just the two of them were few and far between and she wasn't sure she wanted this rare moment to be over just yet.

"We were in Barton's office, one of them things that tried to get into the TARDIS just appeared out of nowhere." Yaz began, shaking her head as she tried to wrap her head around what had happened.

"It all happened so fast, it came at me and then." She paused, trying to find the words to describe the place she had ended up.

"It was like nothingness, nowhere, and I was totally alone." She finished, turning away from The Doctor and wiping away a rogue tear.

The Doctor's anger grew as Yaz explained what had happened, she was angry at herself for letting this happen to her friend, she had suggested they split up and as a result Yaz could have died.

"I was so scared." She heard Yaz say quietly.

She clenched her hands into fists as she tried to stop herself from reaching forward and taking Yaz into her arms once more, they were mates and The Doctor didn't want to over step the boundaries of their friendship. She wished she could promise that it would never happen again, that she would always make sure they were safe. But she couldn't do that. Travelling with her wasn't safe, it was one of the many reasons she always tried not to grow too close to her companions, out of fear that eventually they would get sick of the danger and leave. It would break her hearts if Ryan, Graham and Yaz decided to leave her now, she couldn't bare to consider how much worse it would feel if she and Yaz ever became something more before she realised she wasn't worth it.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor told her, looking down with a sigh.

Yaz turned back to face The Doctor as she spoke, her tears were gone but her eyes showed signs of the emotion she was trying so hard to keep at bay.

"What for?" She asked, confused.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't suggested we split up then this wouldn't have happened, you guys are my responsibility and I sent you out there alone and you could have been hurt, or worse and I was just here hanging out with my old mate whilst you and Ryan were out there in danger." The Doctor rambled. She walked back and leaned against the centre console, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

Yaz stepped forward, she waited until The Doctor had finished before reaching out and grabbing one of her hands. The Doctor looked down at their hands and then back at Yaz, who offered her a small smile.

"I don't blame you for what happened, this is Barton's fault." She told her.

The Doctor returned the smile but it didn't change how she felt, it didn't change what had already happened because of her.

"It's getting late and you should get some rest, it's been a long day." She suggested.

Yaz frowned as the idea of sleep filled her mind, the events of the day plagued her every time she closed her eyes and the thought of being trapped in a nightmare where she was forced to relive what had happened scared her almost as much as the real thing.

"What will you do?" She asked.

"Well, y'know, the TARDIS needs recalibrating and I've been meaning to replace the pokeryjig under the console." The Doctor explained with a shrug.

"So, not a lot then." Yaz summarised and she shook her head

"Not really." She said with a smile before giving Yaz's hand that was still in hers a squeeze.

"Right, it's time for you, Yasmin Khan to get some sleep."

Yaz sighed, despite being exhausted she knew sleep wasn't something that would come easy for her tonight. She also didn't particularly want to be alone after what had happened.

"Every time I close my eyes it's like I'm back in that place, all alone, with no way out." She told her, shaking her head as she tried to stop the memories filling her mind as she spoke about it.

"You're back now, and you definitely aren't alone, I promise." The Doctor tried to reassure her.

"Would ya, you know what never mind." Yaz began but cut herself off quickly, she had already cried on her and she didn't want her thinking she was some sort of kid afraid of the dark.

"What is it Yaz?" The Doctor pressed.

She hesitated for a moment. If she went to bed alone she would either not sleep at all or wake up because of the nightmares she knew awaited her, neither seemed particularly appealing. She and The Doctor had grown close over the time they had spent together and they were mates, good mates, but she also didn't want to overstep some sort of boundary by taking things too far.

"I was just wondering, if you wouldn't mind staying with me? Just until I fall asleep, I know it sounds stupid." She laid out her question and let out another sigh.

The Doctor's face lit up at the request, she hoped it didn't look too obvious and she offered Yaz a warm smile, nodding her head much to her surprise.

"Of course I can." She told her.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll just be a few." She added and Yaz nodded.

The Doctor watched as Yaz left the console room and headed off to her room, she sported a goofy smile and had to remind herself that she had been asked to keep her company because they were mates, nothing more.

She ran a hand along the centre console affectionately, counting silently until she reached a number she was sure gave Yaz enough time to get herself ready. Stepping on the pedal below the console, she grabbed a custard cream before heading off to her companions room.

* * *

When she arrived at her destination, she found Yaz had left her door sightly ajar.

"Yaz?" The Doctor called out as she slowly pushed the door open further and peered her head inside.

Yaz was already in bed and greeted The Doctor with a smile as she looked in, returning the smile she ventured into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Yaz asked, scooting over under the covers to make room.

"Why wouldn't it be?" The Doctor asked back with a frown, kicking off her boots before sitting atop the covers next to her and leaning back against the headboard.

"I just don't wanna make things weird." She said with a shrug, looking up at The Doctor who looked back with a smile.

"I don't feel weird, do you?" The Doctor replied simply and Yaz shook her head.

"Well then, no weirdness here, just two mates hanging out." She continued and her reasoning made Yaz smile.

"Thanks, Doctor." Yaz said before letting out a big yawn.

"Anytime, now get some sleep, I'll be right here if you need me." The Doctor told her.

Yaz nodded and the lights in the room dimmed automatically, she could still make out The Doctor's figure in the darkness and gave her one last smile before closing her eyes and attempting to get some sleep.

* * *

Despite not needing as much sleep as her human companions, The Doctor still required rest and after a pretty hefty few days she was definitely due a few hours kip. At some point after Yaz had fallen asleep, she too had dozed off. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping for, but in that time she had moved from her position sat up and was now occupying the spare pillow next to Yaz. It was a very soft pillow and despite laying atop the covers fully clothed she was incredibly comfortable.

"Doctor?"

The voice was quiet but it was enough to snap The Doctor out of her light sleep, it took her a moment before she realised where she was. She had agreed to keep Yaz company until she fell asleep and had unintentionally fallen asleep herself.

"I'm here Yaz." She called out softly, turning her head to face her companion who she could just make out in the dark.

The TARDIS raised the lights just a fraction, enough so the two women could see each other. The Doctor sighed as the tear stained face of her friend came into view.

"Nightmare?" She asked quietly and Yaz only nodded in response.

The Doctor didn't know what else to say, it was her fault she had gone through the ordeal in the first place and even though she couldn't prevent the dangers they would inevitably face, she vowed to be there to chase away the demons that would plague them in the aftermath.

She shifted and lifted her arm, creating a space for Yaz to move closer. Yaz took the invitation after a moments hesitation and moved over, she rested her head against The Doctor's shoulder and lay an arm across her stomach whilst hers went around her shoulders to hold her close.

"I can't promise you'll always be safe when you're with me, but in Rassilon's name I will do everything in my power." The Doctor told her and she nodded.

Yaz lifted her head for just a moment, leaning up she pressed a quick kiss to The Doctor cheek before resuming her position.

"Thank you, for everything." She said with a smile.

The Doctor was surprised by the sudden kiss and thanked the stars that the TARDIS chose that moment to dim the lights once more before Yaz could see the blush creeping across her face.


End file.
